Valentin
by Yumi Take
Summary: Où, pour une fois, Reborn n'y est pour rien. Et où nul ne saura jamais le fin mot de l'histoire.


Valentin

Rating : K+

Pairing : je pourrais presque faire un copier-coller pour chacune de des fics… Si on veut le voir, 6918. Sinon, rien de particulier.

Disclamer : Amano Akira. Et aussi, un couple de ma classe et un livreur de fleurs. Et l'expéditeur anonyme des dites fleurs. Certaines choses ne s'inventent pas.

Note : Plus d'un an ! Plus d'un an depuis mon dernier texte humoristique ! Car il faut dire que je n'ai pas totalement cessé d'écrire… Mais entre des textes sur le harcèlement scolaire pour le lycée et une bonne vieille fanfic, il y a un sacré fossé. Et je viens de remarquer qu'il y a un texte que je n'ai toujours pas posté, alors qu'il existe depuis un petit bout de temps… Bonne saint Valentin !

* * *

Mukuro marchait dans les couloirs du collège de Namimori avec l'assurance de celui qui sait où il va. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il songea à la réaction qu'aurait Hibari. Le gardien du Nuage ne s'attendrait sans doute pas à le voir débarquer. Perdrait-il son sang froid ? Il n'était pas venu pour se battre, mais un petit combat ne le dérangeait pas. Il voulait juste voir la réaction de son alouette… Il espérait que sa visite ne laisserait pas l'autre de glace. Cela n'aurait aucun sens, sinon.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du comité de discipline et frappa.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua le bouquet. Posé devant la porte, bien en évidence pour que personne ne marche dessus.

Un énorme bouquet de roses rouges.

En voilà une bonne idée ! Ces fleurs provoqueraient certainement une réaction de la part de Kyôya – bien plus romantique qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Il fallut une seconde à l'illusionniste pour réaliser ce que la présence de ce bouquet impliquait. Une seconde de trop : la porte s'ouvrit sur Hibari. Qui s'était attendu à voir le gardien de la Brume débarquer. L'uniforme du collège était une surprise, par contre. Cela ne lui allait pas trop mal, mais s'il pouvait seulement fermer cette veste et rentrer cette chemise…

Il décida de faire comme si la personne en face de lui ne l'horripilait pas au plus haut point. Il savait que l'autre voulait juste une réaction de sa part. Il ignora complètement Mukuro. Et s'il lui fermait la porte au nez ?

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua le bouquet.

Des roses rouges, symbole de passion. Il était vrai qu'ils se haïssaient _passionnément_…

Il se baissa pour ramasser les fleurs. Elles avaient probablement du couter une petite fortune. Il y avait une carte. 'Joyeuse saint Valentin'. Connaissant l'expéditeur, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus… graveleux.

- C'est signé ?

Il fallut une seconde au chef du comité de discipline pour réaliser ce que les paroles de son vis-à-vis impliquaient.

Il réprima un fou-rire.

- Elles ne sont pas de toi ?

Le visage fermé du gardien de la Brume lui donna la réponse. Il avait l'air frustré de ne pas y avoir pensé. Un peu en colère, aussi. A y regarder de plus près, il ressemblait à ce chat très populaire sur internet. Hibari ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

- Elles sont très belles… Probablement très chères, aussi.

Il touchait un point sensible. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Mukuro était assez près de ses sous. A croire que c'était naturel, chez les illusionnistes.

L'expression de Mukuro s'assombrit encore. Que c'était agréable d'être celui qui rit de l'autre.

Aucun des deux ne se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de leur situation, vue de l'extérieur. De toute manière, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux éviter cette partie du bâtiment.

Or, pour une raison quelconque, Tsuna décida de passer dans ce couloir à cet exact instant. Pour être plus exact, il ne décida rien du tout, il avait juste été désigné volontaire par sa classe pour transmettre quelques papiers au comité de discipline. Alors même que son hyper-intuition lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il sentit la présence de son gardien de la Brume plus qu'il ne le vit. En vérité, la seule chose qu'il arrivait à voir était l'énorme bouquet de roses dans les mains de la dernière personne imaginable. Pendant un instant, son cerveau cessa tout bonnement de fonctionner. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Le bruit que les documents firent en s'écrasant sur le sol le ramena à la réalité juste à temps pour lui permettre d'éviter un combo trident-tonfa.

Ecarlate et presque en pleurant, il jura de ne parler à personne de ce qu'il avait vu, tout en courant le plus vite possible dans la direction opposée aux deux meurtriers en puissance.

Quand il fut suffisamment éloigné pour reprendre son souffle, il pensa aux fleurs.

C'était étrange, il avait commandé un bouquet exactement pareil pour Kyôko.

Dans la même journée, Hana prit un air terriblement satisfait chaque fois qu'elle croisa le Decimo, et un pauvre livreur ne put se débarrasser de l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé par sa faute.

Mais nul n'aurait jamais connaissance de la totalité des faits.

Et pour une fois, Reborn n'y était pour rien.


End file.
